Surprising Love
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Surprising Love, is the Sequel to - Surprise -
1. Chapter 1

_Surprising Love._

_It's the Sequel to - Surprise -_

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credit - Thank you, SimieBlackwidow Thank you again - without you - it would not be that what it is now. I'm glad to have you by my side, again to the Sequel. **

**Chapter 1**

Jordan and Garret walked into the Institute with a good mood surrounding them

They tried to act as normal as possible. Jordan had a smile on her face almost as large and bright as her companions. The two walked out of the elevator; stopping in shock; suddenly bursting into hearty laughter as if remembering a hilarious inside joke. Everything seemed quite normal as, if nothing had happened between them.

However, Lily and Nigel looked at the pair skeptically, observing from a distance and started to devise a plan to figure out the initial cause of this peculiar sight.

Jordan and Garret stilled, throwing a loving and longing glace at each other before entering their offices.

After a few moments, Lily went after Garret.

When he had closed the door; hoping for some solitude to sort out his thoughts; he went to his desk and seated himself comfortably in his chair when Lily knocked and entered the office.

"Good morning, Garret." She said to him in an obviously chipper mood, grinning knowingly at him. Garret put an innocent expression on his face; already having an inkling of what her thought pattern was; he prepared himself with a well thought-out response.

_"Good morning, Lily. How can I help you?"  
><em>

She tilted her head slightly to the left; cocking it like a curious puppy.

"Well all I was wondering was how the party was for you?"

Caught off guard momentarily and not willing to show her his fleeting confusion, he covered up quickly; coming up with new responses to her current train of thought. He had expected her to be so blunt, but was surprised when she took a different approach.

_"I do not know what you mean."_

"Oh I am pretty confident that you know exactly what I mean."

Then she said the one word that he was waiting for, the one word he had expected to be the first word out of her mouth.

"...Jordan"

She said it so surely without any ounce of doubt that she knew there was something going on.

_"Jordan?"_

He decided to play awhile, acting like the innocent party for however long he was able

"_Oh… why, is there something wrong with her?"_

Lily sighed inwardly and coming to the realization, that he knew exactly what she was fishing for and was now just messing with her...

"Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what I'm asking you. "

_"I really, honestly and truly, do not know what you mean."_

"Okay, but what happened yesterday morning? Where were you? It was the day after the party and you where required to come to work. "

_"Oh, you know...Lily... I am not the youngest rat in the cage."_

"Um... Um, but then where was Jordan yesterday morning? Was she with you?"

_"Oh, I do not know. Was not she here? I had thought she would have been here "_he said with a knowing smirk edged onto his face, itching to be slapped of.

"Come on Garret. Stop with all this nonsense and just tell me the truth, what's really going on? After all, I did notice something between the two of you; from your interaction earlier in the lobby¸the elevator and the hall. I am not blind, I see everything. "

_"What on earth do you mean?"_

Lily sighed again this time out of frustration and agitation. Growing tired of the back and forth. She was tired of playing cat and mouse.

"Garret Macy, stop to me tell stories, and playing with me this instant I am getting tired of your games."

He grinned promising. His eyes alight with mischief and glee. Oh, she was I for a story now, one that was going to shock her into the next millennium.

"Well are you going to tell me anything? Come on I haven't got all day"

_"Oh all right I will let you in on a secret..." _he trailed off. This wasn't going to end well. _"But first you have to tell me what you saw happening yesterday ..."_ And there it was she knew there was a catch.

"Okay, then I'll bite. I will tell you what happened"

Now he sighed, she had agreed, he had to keep this going for a little while longer. He had to find out what everyone saw. He and Jordan wanted to iron out all the details and possibly keep their relationship to themselves for a little while longer but with a curious team that were very observant, they knew it was only a matter of time so why try to hide it.

"_Okay"_ He said more to himself then to Lily.

He was shocked when Lily retold the events of the part. They had apparently...flirted... in front of everyone. However he thought that this had no effect on his team, apparently they had not only been drinking but Jordan was completely drunk "off her ass", as Lily put it, it was made apparent what Garret had planned. Because as said earlier; Garret Macy had ...flirted...with Jordan Cavanaugh.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credit - Thank you, SimieBlackwidow Thank you again - without you - it would not be that what it is now. I'm glad to have you by my side, again to the Sequel. **

**Chapter ****2**

Jordan had just placed her hand on the doorknob when she was greeted with a quiet "Hello Jordan." Timidly, she turned around and with a shy smile in the direction of the voice. "Hello Nigel" She greeted back softly; she then went into her office, sat down on the love seat and motioned for Nigel to sit with her. Nigel closed the door and joined her. Neither of them was particularly keen to start this conversation. There was a long pause before Nigel became fed up and rushed in, opting for honesty whether it was the best way or not to approach this topic. "So a little while ago when I went through the conversation in my mind, it was much easier and I was less nervous. As if I am sitting next to you. " "Why what's wrong?" "That's exactly my problem. I do not know how this conversation was intended to start- without me sounding like a nosy parker - without you going my on my throat. Even though it's on a topic that has absolutely nothing to do with me, and is absolutely not my business. " Nigel took a deep breath. "What do you mean?" Although she had an idea, but she didn't want to say anything yet, wanting to know if he would be able to actually approach the topic. "Okay here goes nothing; I want to talk to you about - You and Garret… Dr. Macy?" She raised an eyebrow. "I see…what about us?"

"Okay, so you are not denying anything?"

"How can I deny anything if you have not asked the question?" She grinned wickedly at him. "Jordan." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts; he took another deep breath and looked her in the eyes before continuing "Are you together? What happened yesterday with you?" "Nigel, what I'm about to tell you must stay between us… understand? That means; No Kate, no Bug, no Woody and no Lily ... " She looked at him sternly as if daring him to go against her. And Nigel smiled innocently. Nigel swallowed audibly, and grimaced a little… hoping… no praying that Jordan doesn't notice.

But she does, there was little you could hide from Jordan "What?" She asked and raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Ummm that's the other thing… Lily is talking with Dr. Macy right now."

"WHAT?" she said shocked and quite upset that they had concocted this scheme. Though she was slightly amused either way , she wanted to hear his reasoning.

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Yes …well ... we wanted to find out what had happened and we came to an agreement. She talks to him and I talk with you."

"You guys are stupid really, you know that?" She glanced at him threateningly, then the threateningly look turned into one of mischief as a smile graced her face. "Well what I tell you now, still remains between us… Got it? " When she saw that he nodded a slightly scared look had crept its way into his eyes, her forewarning tone had gotten through to him, she then continued "And it better not get out… understood. " She raised her index finger in warning, encase he had not seen her look.

Nigel put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry. Everything you tell me will remain between us. But what about Dr. Macy… what would he say, is he okay with you talking about this? " "I do not think he has anything against talking about this. I would think that he and I would be on the same page" "What do you mean?" "Oh, long story ... But we are now together… I hope it won't inconvenience to everything" "Nonsense, no, of course we don't mind. We are even looking forward to finally see you both happy… Together… even if I thought I was hallucinating at the beginning. Entwined on the dance floor still cant believe it." He said with a slight chuckle. However he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. "I meant no harm by it, quite the contrary actually. It was seeing you so close to him that was just an unusual site. This is just between you and I... I always thought you and Woody were going to get together, but if it is Garret I am also pleased… it looks like he makes you happy. " Jordan sighed. "Woody and I were together but briefly, it was on and off for brief periods. But it felt as though we were dating a sister or a brother… very awkward. Do you understand?" "Well you did make a sweet couple. Are you sure that Woody feels the same way? Have you told him what you wanted though." "I'm wondering if it's time. I do like him. And we have slept together a few times, when I was still with JD Pollack, but the circumstances were different when we were snowed in and gave nothing away as to what either of us actually wanted. But with Garret it's different. I mean ... we never expected that this…we never thought that we would ever come together or ever sleep together for that matter. "

"Too much information there." Nigel raised his hand. In hopes of stopping her, he really did not need to know all the gory details.

"I'm sorry Nigel. He's always been my best friend next to you, of course. And now we are really doing this we are trying to build a real relationship with all the fine trimmings ... "

"Stop there ... again." He raised his hand again and barely contained a shiver of disgust… although he was quite happy that she thought of him as her best friend.

She smiled at him and that put a thoughtfully bliss expression on his face. He thought about his next words carefully.

"Again way too much information there, I really don't need to hear all the details. Really though honey I would appreciate it if you kept those things to yourself." He said playfully. "But are things going to be okay now that you are together? What if you to break-up? "

"Good relationships are built with people who start out as friends first, because then we will still have our friendship to fall back on, and trust us. We were best friends and now even though we are in a relationship we will still be best friends after. "

"You sound happy - you really love him don't you?"

"I honestly don't know it yet. It's still to early in our relationship to actually tell, but I think someday I will love him. I like him and quite a lot otherwise I wouldn't have slept with him. And he feels the same as I do, I hope. " "You're definitely in love –even if you don't want to admit it- you can I hear in your voice. Either way you don't have to worry, he has loved you a lot longer not just since yesterday. He has just never been able to tell you anything. He was afraid of what your reaction might have been. Jordan… he really does love you. "

He looked down at his watch, and sighed, "Time to work." Leaned forward, gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying "honey just be honest with Woody." And then he left the confines of the office. Aahhh… Yes… Woody. That was the next big problem that Jordan was sure she had to face some time soon. She sighed; got up and quickly made her way to Dr. Macy's office.

On the way there she passed Bug, Bug then gave her a knowing look and continued working.

This made her sigh again… The team was too curious. She raised her hand to quickly catch his attentions before he continued and made a gesture to explain later. But he just shook his head and worked on.

'Sigh' she thought ' well let's handle one hurdle at a time' with that last thought in her head she continued with her journey.

TBC?


End file.
